


patrick's sister

by moonlitknight



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT(2017) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot Series, Sewing, Slice of Life, Toxic Masculinity, a bit - Freeform, heavier subject mentions, ive had this idea floating around in my head and it isnt particularly fluffy but, not really - Freeform, not romantic - Freeform, reader continues to mind her business, reader is Patrick's sister, she's older then them too by at least 3 years, though very brief, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitknight/pseuds/moonlitknight
Summary: All you do is mend their clothes, nothing more.
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Reader, Reginald "Belch" Huggins & Reader, Victor Criss & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. henry.

The midsummer sun hung high in the sky, golden and blinding. The surrounding air was comfortable, and the day was nice. For you, it was to be spend cooped up in your room, mending unfortunate wear and tear on various articles of clothing. The bulk of it was your brother’s, though some of it was stuff you didn’t recognize, not that you really cared to ask.

It wasn’t that you didn’t care for your brother, Patrick, but rather that he seemed to want nothing to do with you unless it benefited him. This ranged from giving him rides to places, making him dinner, doing laundry, and now mending his clothes for him. Growing up with him wasn’t exactly conventional, with you being three years his senior and how he functioned as a person. You knew of most things, things that you would be taking to the grave. The fridge, the pencil case, and overall how your mother attempted to take control of him as though he were a situation. Eventually, she got tired of it and you took over with trying not to come across as an authoritative figure or enforcer, yet also attempting to instil some form of morality into him. It really only resulted in his vague annoyance and intimidation of you.

As children you grew used to most of the attention being on him, despite multiple academic and extracurricular achievements under your belt. You craved some forms of gratification, validation, and strove to find it instead in the proud looks of teachers and those older then you. Many of the problems you faced were simply overshadowed by your younger brother, not that you cared very much.

When you  _ did _ find yourself beginning to care was when it started to reflect badly on you. Not only did his lack of care for school, and subsequent getting held back, because people to begin comparing you and your brother; but it also led to some otherwise unsavoury words and questions being hurled your way from time to time. It stung more at the beginning, only leading you to distance yourself from his image and appearance in several different ways. Dying your hair, changing your demeanour; becoming the polar opposite, but still with a steely skin.

The worst of it, though, had to be his friends. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t care for them, but rather how they treated others. You never attempted to worm your way into their business, except for when they stayed for dinner - typically cooked by you. One of them, you never bothered to let their names stick in your head, told you you’d become a wonderful housewife one day, to which the rest of them snickered at. You oversalted their food with a straight face and ate elsewhere.

So why, today, did one of them decide to come and bother you? Minding your business, door closed, radio softly playing from a Duran Duran CD, and smoking a cigarette; what  _ suddenly _ spiked their curiosity?

He barged in without so much as a knock at the door, stopping in the doorway as you hurriedly put out the stick with wide eyes and lifted eyebrows. His face was stoic, shifting to take in the neat decor of your room. It shifted into a grin, toothy before he looked back at you. “Your taste is prep-ier then Patrick’s.”

You continued to stare, unfazed.

“What’cha doin’, anyw-”

“Do you need something? You know where the food is,” You voice came out a bit more abrasive then you meant it to.

“Yeah, I wanna know what’ch’you’re doin’!” His face contorted from surprise to a look of vague pissiness. Childish, on your account.

“Mending his clothes. And maybe some of yours and your friend’s. I can’t really tell.”

He inched closer into the room, expression once again shifting to curiosity. “Can I watch?”

Now  _ that _ was intriguing. “Do you want me to teach you?”

“Do I look like a sissy to you? No, ‘m just bored and all the guys fell asleep.”

You felt your eyes roll and you moved to sit on the floor, motioning for him to sit somewhere near you silently.

He got the message, moving closer into the room and plopping himself down beside the pile of unfinished articles of clothing and began looking through them. You stared down at your work as he continued rifling through it. “Hey, wait, are you the one who keeps fixin’ up my clothes?”

“Probably,” you shrug, not taking your eyes off the work.

“Man, they usually come back better then when I bought ‘em.”

You decided you could take that compliment, thanking him quietly.

He finished looking through the pile, leaning back on his hands and staring at your room again, noting the soft music that played from the radio. Deciding it was an appropriate time, he let his mind wander as the room settled into a comfortable near-silence. How’d Hockstetter have  _ you _ as a sister? He could see the physical resemblances, sure, but that didn’t change how drastically different the two of you were turning out.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna learn how to mend clothes? It’s useful, especially with what I’ve heard from where you live and do things.”

Your voice brought him back and he cringed, sewing? He had better things to do with his time. “No,” a scoff.

“Then, for the love of  _ God _ go do something better with your time then stare at me. Patrick already does it enough,” despite the vague feeling of annoyance rolled off of you noticeably, and he stood with a scowl. You didn’t look at him. “If you change your mind, I’ll teach you.”

He stomped out of the room after that, and much to your disdain, took your cigarette.


	2. belch.

Another well-tempered day of summer was upon the state, the sun's rising to the middle of the sky having gone unnoticed by many an individual's want to sleep in instead - you included. Personally, you couldn't be assed to get out of bed until about 11:30, stepping groggily into Patrick and his friend's(you refused to call them a gang, they were still kids for god's sake; hardly intimidating at that) mess they made of your living room. Several bowls of half-eaten cereal were strewn around, shoes and boots alike were haphazardly thrown around, and the furniture looked awry. It amazed you that you managed to not wake up through what looked to be a quarrel or three.

Three, including your brother, sat around the television playing some Saturday late-morning cartoon. Too close for your liking, but you know they would only get closer to agitate you if you'd pointed it out, so you simply rolled your eyes and continued a bleary shuffle to the equally torn-apart kitchen. Internally you groaned as you stepped through its threshold to try and make yourself some cereal only to find it empty. Fantastic, why didn't their mother teach them any manners? If they were anything like Patrick, it had to have been a constant, losing battle of tug-of-war to even get them to practice basic hygiene.

You strolled back through the living room, a bit more life in your step after finding the downstairs in middle school-boy condition. Said school boys were absolutely engrossed in the television, mesmerized by the images on screen, so much so they didn't even glance in your direction as you passed back through. Your face gave way to no expression as you went to your room, quickly changing into something more decent. There were guests over, unannounced sure, but still guests none the less.  
It was a step up from your pajamas, but still not something you would parade yourself around town in. Shorts and a large t-shirt. Had it been any cooler, you would've traded the shorts for leggings. You made your way to the bathroom, brushing your teeth and hair before stepping back down the stairs and stopping by the group once again. Weren't there supposed to be four of them? Your brow furrowed.

"Where's the fourth one?"

"Belch's outside," a nonchalant, even dismissive tone from your brother.

"What, y'suddenly care 'bout us?" The one with the mullet turned to you, a lopsided and pre-teen-awkward grin on his face.

"Fat chance," you roll your eyes, taking to picking up the stray bowls around the room. "I just don't want our house to get TP'd. Again."

The conversation seemed to die right then and there with the tone of your voice being the culprit. You didn't feel bad, not at all, because you knew in a few short years they'd be able to quip back with more stinging and harsh words then what they're currently equipped with. Thankfully, you'd be away from Derry by the time their confidence struck them, hopefully somewhere with a bit more life than a living room of pre-teens who, graciously, only had eyes for your television.

You set to cleaning the dishes soon after, making the kitchen back to comfortable, functioning condition before moving to the living room. The furniture was easy to move, though made enough of a ruckus for your brother to give you glares and his friend offering to make you the secondary muscle of the group. You declined, with a roll of your eyes and a grimace.

Mostly finished inside, you decided to take a breather outside to try and get a handle on where the other one was, stepping out the front door and peeking into the driveway. It was empty of your parent's cars, the two of them having gone to work for the day. Your car sat stowed away in the garage, saved for the days when you'd most likely need it and to stay out of the way of your parent's constant movement. During the school year, you'd opt to just parking on the street.

Currently, the space was occupied by the fabled Trans-Am. Your brother spoke of it, sure, but you hadn't actually seen it, so it honestly floored you to see it sitting in the driveway. Who the hell gave a delinquent a ride that nice? It stood out from the crowd and the rest of the town, sure, but you could see it getting into an accident within the hands of someone who managed to befriend your brother. Granted, you didn't know very much of the interpersonal relationships between the group, nor did you care to make assumptions.

"You uh...see somethin' y'like, ma'am?"

You snapped out of your thoughts, and vague jealousy, about the car to look the boy in the eye. He was taller than you, not exactly a hard feat, but also appeared to be the aforementioned 'Belch' and 'muscle' of the friend group. From the look of it, he eyed you warily for reasons unknown.

"Just looking at your car. Seems cleaner then anything else they get their hands on," you shrugged, crossing your arms.

"Oh, I don' usually let 'em get Amy too dirty. Sorta beat it out of 'em, I think," he wiped his hands on a rag, looking back to the vehicle.

"Amy? Is that what you named it?"

"Yeah, I, uh, thought it fit."

You shrug, a small smile playing on your features. "It does."

Shortly after, an awkward silence ensued as your eyes drifted back to Amy. What would you have to do to get your hands on a car like that? You glanced back to him momentarily, features falling back to your typical resting face and him appearing to put his guard back up.

"So--"

"I swear you look just like him. Y'both got the same resting face," he said, a tinge of hostility on his tongue as he babbled. It left you stunned, eyes widened and confusion on your brow. "I swear, if it weren't for Henry, you two freaks wouldn't be anywhere near me or Amy."

Freaks? The fuck did he lump you in there for? You stood quietly for a moment before a bit more anger played on your features - you never were one for concealing your emotions.

"He replaced me with you as his personal chauffeur, and you don't even like him? Gee, aren't you a great friend."

"Don't go makin' this about your brother, girlie," he shifted closer to you, a stern look plastered on his previously conflicted-yet-friendlyish features. You took a step back, suddenly on your own defense.

"He's told me you have a 'pleasing music taste'," you say in finality, ready to turn back and act like none of this happened, though one more bite had to make its way out. "And it wasn't me who went mentioning him, anyway. You brought him up, lumping me in with him as though we're the same person. Don't go making that mistake again, _Belchie Boy_."

You sneer, dropping your arms to briskly walk back into the house. The other three stayed huddled around the TV as you stomped back to your room. You grabbed some cash, grumbling to yourself and taking the trip back down. A harsh nudge was sent to your brother's back, who grabbed your ankle and glared at you for taking his attention away from the technology.

"What?" He snapped, digging his nails into your skin.

"Go outside. Here's some money to buy lunch somewhere," You practically dumped the cash onto him and took to jerking your ankle from his grip.

"Why would we do that when there's food 'n shit to do _here_?"

"Are you refusing free money, dude?" The bleach blonde to his left looked at him with vague confusion.

"Yeah, and I have to clean. Go, I'll make you guys dinner later," you start ushering them out of the house. Outside, Belch stares at you with an indiscernible expression. You slam the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i portrayed belch ok!! i do like the fandom-wide interpretation of him being the more polite of the four, though i also don't think he would be entirely kind to you because of your blood relation to patrick? i was gonna take this in another direction, but then i kinda came up with this.  
> i hope it was a nice read! if you have any feedack, it's highly appreciated! thank you, and have a lovely day :)  
> if you've got any requests, feel free to leave them too, i might try my hand at one? [here's my tumblr btw](https://m00nlitknight.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> this started out with the idea of just being a oneshot ft. henry and reader but i think i'll take a whack at the other boys, too. it'll be sort of like the reader not just meeting all of them, but conversing for the first time? let me know what you think, i hope the way henry is portrayed in this was enjoyable!  
> if you have any req's or input, please do comment. have a lovely day, thank you for reading!  
> [here's my tumblr btw](https://m00nlitknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
